Appelons-les pour nous secourir !
by mariyplfe
Summary: Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ? FIC ARRÊTÉE
1. Chapter 1

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Résumer : Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ?

_Disclamer_ (peu importe comment ça s'écrit)_: Nous pas posséder Hetalia ni McDonald._

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 1 : Capitaine Amerika et l'homme invisible<span>_

* * *

><p>Moi, le beau, le fort, le grand Alfred F. Jones. Travailleur dans un McDo le jour et justicier contre le crime la nuit connu sous le nom de Capitaine Amerika.<p>

J'ai beau me le répéter des centaines de fois, je ne me rappelle jamais du chemin que je dois emprunter pour aller à mon travail. Il faut dire que j'ai un très mauvais sens de l'orientation et une mémoire défaillante, deux défauts qui ne me sont pas très utile dans mes deux vies. En plus, je travaille de nuit aujourd'hui donc je ne pourrais pas mettre mon super costume, façons de parler puisque je l'ai toujours en dessous de mes habits normaux comme Clark Kent (orthographe du nom à vérifier) et Peter Parker (pour les incultes comme moi, respectivement Superman et Spider Man. J'aurais bien voulu rajouter le gars qui fait Batman mais c'est un rejet de la bande de justicier. En plus, il n'a pas de super pouvoirs. Juste des super gadgets trop malades.)

Attendez ! Mais qu'est-ce que je voix ? Des hommes entre dans une bijouterie. En plus, ils sont armés de mitraillettes et ils ont des cagoules. Les pauvres, ils ne se doutent pas que Capitaine Amerika est dans le coin !

J'allai mettre mon costume pour intervenir et j'arrivai à la course. Je surgis derrière eux pour les prendre par surprise mais, je ne sais comment, je trébuchai sur une pelure de banane qui se trouvait dans les environ et j'atterris dans un grand bruit qui fit retourner les bandits qui brandirent leurs armes sur moi.

Alors que je croyais que ma vie était finie, les trois méchants s'écroulèrent sur le sol, inconscient. Assommé par mon camarade et frère, l'homme invisible plus connu (plus ou moins puisque tout le monde l'oublie) sous le nom de Matthew Williams.

- Nii-san, tu avais oublié ton lunch.

Ce que je l'aime mon frère, toujours si attentif.


	2. Chapter 2

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Résumer : Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ?

_Disclamer_ (peu importe comment ça s'écrit)_: Je ne possède pas posséder Hetalia._

NDA : Voici une petite histoire à chapitre que nous (parce que l'on est deux à écrire) avons créé à partir d'une connerie dont nous parlions durant les pauses. En gros, ça va être une histoire de super héros. Environ les sept premiers chapitres vont être des chapitres d'introduction. Ils vont en paire, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura le premier chapitre de décrit et le deuxième sera les pensées d'un autre personnage. Désolé si la note n'était pas au premier chapitre, c'était un petit oubli et comme l'histoire a déjà été posté, c'était un peu injuste pour les premiers à lire et qui ont suivi.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 2 : Entre paradis et enfer<span>_

* * *

><p>Une chance que je suis là pour Alfred. Lui ne l'avoue pas, mais c'est moi qui m'occupe de tous les méchants. Mais, je laisse Alfred avoir toutes les récompenses. Je le surveille très souvent pour faire sur que tout aille bien même si c'est vrai que quelque fois, ça devient un véritable enfer ... Il se met à se vanter et ça me rends fou ... Je sens que j'ai finir par craquer, mais bon ... Que ne ferais-je pas pour lui ? *Bip bip* *Bip bip* Et voilà ... c'est reparti ... Matthew à la rescousse !<p>

Je courus aussi rapidement que possible vers l'endroit d'où venant le signal. Je vis mon frère, au sol, et trois bandits pointant leurs armes sur lui. Je m'avançai et les assommai avant de dire au châtain devant moi:

- Nii-san, tu avais oublié ton lunch.

Ce que je l'aime mon frère, toujours aussi naïf.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : L'homme au cœur de pierre_

* * *

><p>La jeune femme courrait pour essayer d'échapper à ses agresseurs. Elle prenait des tournants complètement au hasard et ne regardait pas la route devant elle. Comme dans tous les bons vieux films, elle tomba face-à-face à un cul-de-sac.<p>

Hors d'haleine, elle essaya de trouver une façon de s'enfuir. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et remarqua l'échelle. Elle essaya de l'attraper pour la descendre en sautant et elle réussit après le deuxième essai et elle se dépêcha à y monter, mais comme elle arrivait au dernier barreau de l'échelle, on lui attrapa la cheville et la tira violement au sol.

Mal accrochée, la femme s'écrasa sur le sol en s'éraflant les genoux et les avant-bras. Elle sentit le choc de l'atterrissage dans tout son corps et peu après, elle reçut plusieurs coups dans l'estomac et le visage, qu'elle essaya vainement de protéger, grâce à ses bras, alors qu'on se moquait d'elle.

Les agresseurs prirent un malin plaisir à la tourmenter et à l'humilier. Ils se réjouirent de voir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Un des bandits la souleva du sol et la jeta brutalement contre le mur de briques. Il commença à la déshabiller pour la violer.

La femme se débâtit encore plus mais elle reçut un violent coup sur la tempe, ce qui lui voir les étoiles et elle sombra dans l'inconscience

Les assaillants sourirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des pas. Ils se retournèrent vivement pour faire face au nouvel arrivant pour l'accueillir comme ils le devaient. Ils tombèrent face à face un grand gaillard qui devait bien faire 2 mètres minimum. Il avait les yeux mauves et les cheveux gris-blanc.

Il les salua le plus poliment possible, il avait l'air d'un enfant de cinq ans. Les méchants sourirent sadiquement et un d'eux s'approcha du Russe (c'est la Russie pour ceux qui ne l'on toujours pas comprit) avec une barre de métal et sans prévenir, il lui asséna un coup. Ses yeux et ceux de ses compagnons s'agrandirent tant qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils étaient sur le point de leur sortir de la tête.

La barre de fer s'était complètement tordue en un seul coup. Les agresseurs firent le judicieux choix de prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Résumer : Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ?

_Disclaimer : Même chose que d'habitude. La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, Hetalia appartenait encore à chose avec le nom japonais très difficile à se remémorer._

NDA : J'ai choisi de poster les mardis au lieu des mercredis, c'est moins de problèmes pour rien. Pis le chapitre est vraiment mais vraiment très court ... un paragraphe seulement.

***Écrit en vocabulaire québécois. Désolé d'avance si vous ne comprenez pas tout. Si vous avez trop de difficulté à comprendre, faites le savoir, on va pouvoir ajouter des définitions ou quelque chose comme ça. Sinon, tant mieux pour vous.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 4: Les rescapés de la montagne de pierre<em>

* * *

><p>La brunette a de sacrées jambes. Ca fait plus de dix minutes qu'on court, moi pis mon pote, après cette gonzesse. Yes ! Je me souviens de cette rue ! Elle tombe su un mur. On l'a ! Je vire le coin pis je la vois sautant pou' faire tomber une échelle. Elle a monté pis l'autre l'a fait bêcher. J'ai souris et me suis approcher. Je l'ai fessé dans l'ventre en riant et en la traitant de tous les noms possibles. Pis là, je l'ai soulevé et j'l'ai garoché su l'mur. A l'a chialé pis mon pote s'est mis à la déshabillé pour pouvoir la fourrer. Pis là, y a eu des bruits de pas pis on s'est retourné pour savoir c'tait késser ça. Pis là, y a un type po rapport qui est sorti de l'ombre. Y faisait au moins deux mètres pis y avait une face de bébé. J'ai ri pis j'ai pris une barre de fer pour le fesser, parce que on voulait po qui nous rapporte. J'y ai donné un câlice de gros coup pis ... D'la marde ! La barre est toute ertourner ! Fuck ! Faut sacrer l'camp d'icitte ! C'te gars-là, y est po normal !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Résumer : Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ?

Disclaimer : Pas à nous et ne le sera jamais.

NDA: C'est le tour d'Arthur et de Francis d'entrer en scène ! C'est mon chapitre préféré jusqu'à présent. Oh et l'histoire est un peu née grâce à l'histoire de la princesse et la grenouille donc merci aux cours d'anglais sur les _fairy tales _(En plus, j'ai eu le bonheur d'avoir le plus sadique de tous, donc le moins ennuyant)

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 5 : Le prince et la sorcière<span>_

* * *

><p>Moi, Francis Bonnefoy, j'étais encore en train de fuir mon meilleur ennemi, le sorcier notoire, l'homme aux cinq sourcils, vous aurez devinez (ou peut-être pas) : Arthur Kirkland. Bonne main d'applaudissements.<p>

En ce moment, il était en train de poursuivre en me lançant des sorts avec sa baguette magique et son tutu bleu de marraine la mauvaise fée. Très masculin en passant. Comment ai-je fait pour me ramasser dans ce merdier, je crois que c'est justement à cause de son tutu.

_Flash-back_

_- Ça te va bien les tutus Arthur, surtout les tutus bleus._

_- JE VAIS TE TUER !_

_Fin du Flash-back_

Je voulais juste lui faire un compliment ! Pour une fois dans ma vie mais non, cet idiot d'anglais commence à me courir après comme si j'étais son pire ennemi. Je ne suis pas son pire ennemi, je suis son meilleur ennemi ! Il y a une nuance.

Merde ! Je suis touché ! NON ! J'ai mal ! Je vais mourir, je le sens ! Je sens tout mon corps s'électrifier et s'enflammer ! Quelle torture ! Je ne le croyais pas capable de telles méchancetés.

Je me mis à pleurer comme un bébé pendant que j'enlève mes souliers parce qu'ils me font mal et j'aperçu l'horreur !

C'est moi où ce sont des pieds de grenouilles ?

* * *

><p>D'habitude, je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre, mais vous pourriez laisser quelques reviews. Please ? (yeux d'anges qui clignotent). On veut savoir ce que vous en pensez quand même. Nous ne sommes pas des sans coeurs.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Résumer : Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ?

Disclaimer : Est-ce que je dois vraiment le rererereredire ? Je n'ai pas encore fait les démarches pour posséder Hetalia.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 6: L'envers du décor<span>_

* * *

><p>Un bon sorcier ce doit toujours de préserver son identité. Alors, je me suis déguisé dans l'espoir qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. Mais bien sûr, il fallait que moi, Arthur Kirkland, je tombe sur le fameux Francis Bonnefoy, l'idiot de service sans cervelle. Oups, c'est vrai, le sans cervelle est Alfred. C'est vrai, il est très beau et séduisant mais c'est un ... comment dire ... on va dire en bon français de France, c'est un putain de sale connard. Revenons-en à mon déguisement. J'ai pris un peu n'importe quoi et je me suis retrouver avec un tutu bleu. Mais bien sûr, en rencontrant Francis, il s'est EXCLAMÉ:<p>

-Arti !

J'ai soupiré et il a continué:

-Ça te va bien les tutus Arthur, surtout les tutus bleus.

-JE VAIS TE TUER !

Je me suis mis à lui courir après en lui jetant toutes sortes de sorts. Il a tenté de s'enfuir mais j'ai réussi à le toucher. Ses chaussures ont pris feu et il les a retiré pour y laissé ... des pieds palmés ? MOUHAHAHAHA ! Bien fait pour lui !


	7. Chapter 7

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Résumer : Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ?

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude quoi.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 7 : La force vient parfois du cœur<span>_

_(*C'est moi ou le titre sonne comme un vieux téléroman nul qui passe à la télévision ?)_

* * *

><p>Wang Yao faisait tranquillement la cuisine chez lui en sifflotant avec sa joie habituelle totalement inconscient du malheur qui allait bientôt lui arriver.<p>

La radio que Wang avait à côté de lui commença à jouer une chanson qu'il aimait particulièrement. Il leva le volume ce qui eut la conséquence qu'il ne nota pas le son qui venait du toit.

Une bande d'hommes masqués s'aventura dans la maison du chinois le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas se faire apercevoir par les voisins de celui-ci. Le plus con de la bande, celui qui avait réussi à mettre son chandail à l'envers, senti l'odeur de la bonne nourriture de le brunet préparait. En idiot qu'il était, il se sépara de ses « amis » pour aller voir ce qui dégageait une si bonne odeur.

Il tomba face-à-face à l'Asiatique. Rectification, il tomba le visage en premier dans les brioches que celui-ci avait fabriqué.

De surprise, Wang releva la plaque à biscuit encore brûlante (il porte des mitaines de cuisine) faisant ainsi brûler le visage de son « agresseur » qui commença à hurler de douleur. Les autres qui étaient au premier étage descendirent immédiatement pour porter de l'aide à leur compère.

Arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, ils se firent assommer en un rien de temps par un instrument de cuisine quelconque si rapidement qu'ils n'eurent même pas le temps de voir ce qui se passaient autour d'eux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Résumer : Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ?

Disclaimer : C'est la dernière fois que je le dit parce que c'est vraiment mais vraiment fatiguant après huit chapitres mais bon, Hetalia n'est pas à moi.

NDA :Ceci est le dernier chapitre pour nos supers héros. L'histoire n'est pas pour autant fini. Il manque encore nos vilains qui vont bientôt entrer dans le tableau. En faites, une chose que nous n'avons pas précisé c'est que ce ne sera qu'une histoire centrée sur les Allies et les Axis. Il n'y a aura pas les autres personnages comme la Pologne, la Prusse ou qui que ce soit.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 8 : La prison est-elle sécuritaire pour une brute?<span>_

* * *

><p>Wang tenait encore sa poêle dans sa main et tout son corps tremblait. Il n'avait pas pris de temps pour réagir mais il s'en voulait, maintenant. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il faisait des plats délicieux.<p>

Inquiet, il tapa un peu l'épaule d'un des hommes. Celui-ci gémit et pris de peur, le chinois le refrappa, lui défonçant le crane.

-Oups ... désolé, m'sieur.

Yao les prit et les emmena au poste de police. Ceux-ci ne voulurent même pas savoir pourquoi le jeune homme était venu. Ils l'arrêtèrent pour avoir blessé plusieurs hommes.

Le jeune homme se plaignit d'entrée par effraction mais il ne sut pas tout de suite qu'à cause de son innocence et son ignorance, il serait arrêté pour acte de violence.

En Chine, toute personne ayant posé un geste physique à un autre homme était arrêter et mise en prison, et ce sans procès.

Furieux, le chinois ne tarda pas à s'enfuir en défonçant les murs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Résumer : Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ?

(Un grand merci au dictionnaire des synonymes qui m'a été très utile pour la première partie.)

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 9 : Ça commence (finalement) à (n') être (pas tout à fait) sérieux.<span>_

* * *

><p>Dans un mystérieux appartement situé dans une mystérieuse bâtisse, elle-même placée dans une mystérieuse rue qui est dans une mystérieuse ville logée dans un mystérieux pays situé dans un mystérieux continent qui est niché sur une mystérieuse planète (c'est la Terre. Pas la planète de Tony ou sur une des Mon Vieux Tu M'as Jeté Sur Une Nouvelle Planète) qui est dans une mystérieuse galaxie (la voie lactée pour les ignares) et … vous avez compris, tout est mystérieux dans ce coin-là.<p>

Donc, dans ce mysté … Dans cet étrange appartement, ce déroulait une réunion des plus inhabituelles. Tous les membres portaient des grandes capes noires de taille XL dont le capuchon relevé cachait le visage. Un homme (femme) à cape se leva et commença son petit discours.

- Nous les avons trouvés ! annonça-t-il (elle). Nous avons trouvé nos sauveurs. Des espions vont bientôt entrer en contacts avec ceux-ci.

* * *

><p>Alfred et Matthew rentraient paisiblement chez eux en discutant gaiement, du moins, Alfred parlait de tout et de rien et Matthew écoutait passivement.<p>

Une silhouette le suivait depuis peu mais aucun des deux hommes ne l'avais perçu.

* * *

><p>Après que les agresseurs soient partit, Ivan repartit la jeune femme sous les talons. Elle tenta désespérément de parler avec son sauveur mais le Russe fit comme si elle n'était pas là. Au bout d'un moment, elle abandonna et partie dans une autre direction sans demander son reste. Tant pis pour l'autre.<p>

En partant, elle fonça dans quelqu'un qui continua sans même s'excuser. Comme la plupart des gens font ainsi, elle n'a pas fait plus attention que nécessaire.

La personne qui l'avait heurté continua à suivre le jeune homme dans les méandres des rues.

* * *

><p>Alors que Francis agonisait sur le plancher en faisant aller ses jambes dans tous les sens, Arthur était en train de mourir de rire.<p>

Une forme noire s'avança timidement vers les deux hommes et, ne sachant pas par où commencer, elle toussa timidement. Les deux idiots de services se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers la source du bruit.

Ils firent face à une jeune femme avec un air irrité. Ils ne pouvaient rien apercevoir d'autre que son visage puisque tout le reste était caché par une longue cape.

* * *

><p>Le chinois courait dans les rues sans regarder où il allait. Il fonçait dans tout ce qu'il y avait dans son chemin. Tout y passait, les stands sur les trottoirs, les murs, les personnes finissaient pour la plupart par terre ou dans la rue (et parfois, les deux en même temps. Bande de veinard).<p>

Parce que tout le monde se fatigue à un moment donné et, parce que sinon, il serait en train de se noyer en plein milieu de l'océan pacifique en compagnie de requins incroyablement gentils, il s'arrêta.

Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et, à peine eut-il eu le temps de relever la tête, cette personne l'endormit au chloroforme sans plus d'explications.


	10. Chapter 10

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Résumer : Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ?

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 10: Les hommes en noirs<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>Mission de l'homme 1: Espionner Capitaine Amérika et l'homme invisible (Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué pour le deuxième)<strong>

Les deux marchent tranquillement et Alfred F. Jones se pavane. Matthew Williams ... ben ... je ne le vois pas ...

Fin du rapport. Mission nulle ...

* * *

><p><strong>Mission de l'homme 2: Espionner l'homme de pierre et trouver un moyen de l'avoir de son côté<strong>

C'est qu'il vraiment fort ce gosse. D'après les dossiers, il n'a que 19 ans ... Et il est plutôt mignon. Ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas de petit-ami. C'est aussi écrit qu'il est bisexuel dans le dossier et qu'il aime beaucoup faire des coups d'un soir. Je pourrais en prendre avantage. Allons, menons cette mission à terme.

Je le suis, il avance comme s'il ne me voyait pas. C'est bon signe. Il tourne plusieurs rues avant d'entrer dans un immeuble. Lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce qui est sienne, je retire mes vêtements noirs et m'ébouriffe un peu les cheveux avant d'aller cogner à sa porte. Il vint me répondre et je le vis presque rougir en me voyant.

-D'après ce qu'on m'a dit ... t'es du genre à prendre des coups d'un soir, dis-je, sur mes gardes.

-Vrai. Entre, me dit-il, d'un regard dur mais avec un léger sourire.

J'entre et je prends une grande inspiration, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne me laissera pas partir avant qu'on l'ait fait.

-X-

J'étais allongé à ses côtés lorsque je me résolu finalement à dire:

-Je suis dans une agence secrète qui recrute des personnes pouvant nous aider à sauver le monde des méchants. Est-ce que tu voudrais en faire partie ?

- ... sans blague..., me répondit Ivan, pas du tout convaincu.

Je me levais et sortit mon porte-feuille. Je pris ma carte d'identité et la lui montra. Il parut me croire et il accepta de me suivre.

Fin du rapport. Je n'oublierais pas cette nuit, c'est certain.

* * *

><p><strong>Mission de la femme 3: Entrainer les deux rivaux au QG<strong>

-Who are you ? me dit Arthur.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance. Vous devez me suivre.

-Oh ! Jamais je n'avais été dragué par une dame ! Mais ! Malheur à moi ! Je ne peux guère marcher ! dramatisa l'homme-poisson.

-Shut up Francis !

-Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! m'écriais-je.

Les deux hommes me fixèrent et Arthur soupira. Il me dit:

-Why do we have to follow you ?

-Parce que c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Mais je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer tant et aussi longtemps que vous ne me suivrez pas !

-Mais où tenez-vous tant à nous emmener ?

-La ferme et suivez-moi !

Les deux hommes soupirèrent et me suivirent tant bien que mal, surtout pour Francis.

Fin du rapport. C'était beaucoup trop facile de les avoir. Se méfier d'eux, surtout d'Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>Mission de l'homme 4: Faire en sorte que le chinois ne s'échappe pas<strong>

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et il gémit, encore étourdi probablement. Je le regardais au travers de la fenêtre, épaisse d'un demi-mètre. Il se releva et commença à comprendre qu'il était coincé dans une cellule. Il ne paniqua pas mais tenta d'en sortir. Ben évidemment, il ne put puisqu'elle était faite exprès pour lui.

-Tu ne pourras pas sortir, dis-je par l'intermédiaire d'un interphone.

Je le vis s'enrager et se mettre à donner d'énorme coup de poing et de pied partout. Il lança même quelques cris de rage avant que je ferme l'interphone pour le bien de mes oreilles.

Fin du rapport. Le jeune homme est plutôt mignon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Résumer : Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ?

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 11 : Contacts<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>Les frère : Premier contact<strong>

L'homme à cape suivait chacun des mouvements du duo à lunettes, l'idiot et l'innocent. Le terme essayer était plus juste puisqu'il ne pouvait que faire la moitié du boulot qu'on lui avait confié. Un sur deux c'est déjà bien non ?

Nahh. Pour la simple raison que, quand Invisiblos l'avait repéré, Capuchon, lui, ne le savait pas. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se poser sur son épaule, qu'il se retourne et tombe face à face avec un ours polaire.

Première réaction : rester figé la bouche ouverte. Un ours polaire ?

Deuxième réaction : crier comme une fillette et crever les tympans de l'ours polaire (c'est quoi encore son nom à lui ? Kimimamoru ?). La superbe créature qui se trouvait derrière l'ours blanc se boucha d'un mouvement gracieux les oreilles (ok, j'en mets mais c'est le représentant de mon pays … et puis on ne le voit tellement pas souvent qu'il peut bien être beau qu'on on le voit).

Troisième réaction : se la fermé et reprendre son souffle pour calmer son rythme cardiaque.

Réaction de Capitaine Amérika (je pense changer son nom pour Capitaine Idiota) : courir à la rescousse de son merveilleux et si attentionné frère et assommer l'homme qui n'avait rien fait de mal (à part faire peur à deux ou trois chats dans sa filature).

* * *

><p><strong>L'homme de parpaing : Atterrissage<strong>

Conduisant son amant d'un soir en direction de la demeure de sa secte, l'homme en noir dénommé Valério lui fit un tour guidé de la ville. Ils avaient débarqué de l'avion quelques heures avant et le Russe était fatiguer (ok, il a bien beau avoir un super pouvoir, aucun humain ne peut lutter contre la fatigue, ce n'est pas bon pour notre Biorythme). Il n'écoutait pas un mot du gars à cape.

Tout d'un coup, il lâcha la question suivante :

- Pourrrrquoi tu porrrte une cape ?

- C'est mon uniforme, lui répondit instantanément Valério.

* * *

><p><strong>L'épais et le colérique : La guerre est déclarée<strong>

Plus le temps passait et plus la femme en avait assez. La grenouille et l'autre aux sourcils de chenille commençait réellement à lui taper sur le système. Sa jauge « tolérance » était épuisé. Une autre chicane entre le Frisé et le Punk et elle allait éclater.

Ce qui doit arriver arriva, Franki fit un commentaire sur la tenue de fée d'Arthi et la guerre éclata.

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. La femme leur sauta dessus et les prit à la gorge en les brassant comme Homer le fait avec Bart dans les Simpson jusqu'à ce que les deux arriérés s'évanouissent.

Comme le dit ma grand-mère : Ce n'est jamais bon de garder ses émotions en soi.

* * *

><p><strong>Le petit chinois : L'asile de fou<strong>

Après deux jours, Wang avait déclaré forfait. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de cette prison infernale. Aucune occasion ne lui permettait de sortir. Tour était trop bien calculé.

Lorsqu'il fut finalement temps de l'amener aux supérieurs, les gens qui s'occupaient de son enfermement lâchèrent un gaz par des minuscules tuyaux ce qui fit endormir le surhumain sur le champ.


	12. Chapter 12

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Résumer : Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ?

**NDA : L'originalité nous manquait pour le titre du chapitre alors … c'est ce que cela a donné.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 12: Merde !<span>_

* * *

><p>-Euh ... Nii-san ... je ne crois pas que t'aurais dû faire ça ...<p>

-Matthew, tu sauras que je t'ai sauvé !

-Je ne suis pas si sûr ... Peu importe ... maintenant on ne peut pas savoir pourquoi il est la ... il va falloir attendre ...

Les deux hommes prirent leur poursuivant et l'amenèrent chez eux.

* * *

><p>-C'est laid ..., dit Ivan.<p>

Le russe fixa la cape noire de l'autre homme.

-Ivan, tu auras la nuit pour te reposer. Pour l'instant nous devons aller au QG, mais tu n'as pas le droit de voir le chemin que nous emprunteront.

Puis, l'homme en noir banda les yeux du russe avant de l'entrainer.

* * *

><p>- Bon, commença la femme. Je les ai assommé ... euhm ... <em>Héhé, je ne suis pas assez forte pour les trainer <em>...

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Wang était enfermé dans une autre pièce et plusieurs personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas le fixaient. Ils avaient l'air occupé à l'analyser et ce fut à ce moment que le chinois se rendit compte qu'il était nu. Il rougit vivement et tenta de se cacher. Il resta comme ça pendant plusieurs heures, sans qu'on ne lui dise quoi que ce soit.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Résumer : Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ?

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 13 : Bonne chance à tous<span>_

* * *

><p>C'est avec une sacrée bosse sur la tête et un satané mal de crâne que l'homme se réveilla. Il ne se rappelait même pas de la veille et, honnêtement, il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Déjà que la douleur qui émanait de son crâne lui rappelait vaguement qu'il avait subi une cuisante humiliation. Perdre une bataille est dur sur l'orgueil des hommes (les filles ne sont pas en reste selon mon expérience personnelle, surtout avec les membres de la famille. En particulier les petites sœurs).<p>

Après s'être rendu compte qu'il était installé sur un confortable lit moelleux, l'homme se leva et examina la pièce.

Il se croyait dans une chambre d'enfant qui avait un très léger penchant pour les supers héros. En fait, l'antonyme serait plus approprié. Après tout, la moindre parcelle de mur était occupée par une affiche quelconque. Même le plafond en était recouvert.

À ce moment, un Canadien entra dans la pièce. Merdouille (au moins il peut le voir, c'est déjà un progrès …)!

* * *

><p>Ivan put finalement retrouver le sens de la vue lorsqu'on le fit s'assoir sur une chaise. Il était entouré de personnes à capes (je sais, on se répète mais on fait comme si chaque personne ne les avait jamais rencontrés). Une des personnes s'avança et le salua respectueusement en se présentant comme la matrone (dans le sens âgé et respectable) Liza.<p>

Lorsque le Russe lui demanda pourquoi on l'avait amené ici et la matrone lui dit qu'il aurait bientôt la réponse à toutes ses questions mais qu'il faudrait se montrer patient le temps que les autres invités arrivent. En disant cela, la madame eut l'air contrarié.

* * *

><p>La femme abandonna après sa troisième tentative. Elle était royalement écœurée d'essayer de soulever ou même de seulement traîner les deux bozos. Elle décida d'appeler un taxi. Elle aura le temps d'inventer une excuse le temps qu'il arrive.<p>

* * *

><p>Dans la salle, quelqu'un s'approcha du Chinois et lui tandis un vêtement pour qu'il puisse se vêtir. Bon, évidemment, le vêtement était une cape puisque c'était la seule affaire qu'il y avait dans la remise.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Question du jour: Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de «pouvoir» pour l'Allemagne ?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14: Première rencontre_

* * *

><p>- Vous êtes réveillé ? me demanda-t-il, déposant un plat de nourriture avec un verre d'eau.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? répondis-je. Est-ce que j'ai l'air réveiller ?

- Je ... désolé.

Il s'éloigna de moi et me jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir en fermant la porte. Puis, j'entendis un début de conversation avant d'entendre des cris de colère ainsi que des excuses plaintives. Je tentait de me lever, mais ma tête ne fit qu'un tour et je m'effondrais.

* * *

><p>- Quelles personnes ?<p>

- Vous verrez bien, monsieur. Soyez patient.

Je la fixais longuement mais elle ne dit rien. Ne me restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

><p>J'embarquai les deux hommes avec peine et entrait moi aussi dans le taxi. Je soupirait et dit à l'homme de m'amener dans un endroit près de notre QG. Entre temps, les deux hommes s'étaient réveillé et je leur expliquai du mieux que je pu la situation sans que le chauffeur comprenne. Puis, je payai le taxi et les entrainai dans l'immeuble d'à côté. Ils furent impressionné par toutes les machines mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas le moins du monde et me suivirent. Je les firent entrer dans une pièce ou ils trouvèrent un russe ainsi qu'un jeune chinois.<p>

* * *

><p>Je pris la cape, humilié et honteux, et m'enroulai dedans. Je m'assied au sol et gémit avant de me mettre à pleurer. Je n'avais rien demandé ! Alors pourquoi me faisait-il ça ? Je me sentait mal, vraiment mal. J'avais peur et de plus, je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'ils disaient. Mon cœur battait extrêmement fort dans ma poitrine et j'avais la tête qui tournait. Puis, on me donna des vêtements avant de m'entrainer dans une pièce où il y avait un autre homme. Il se mis à parler et je cru reconnaitre du russe.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Résumer : Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ?

**NDA : Sorry 'bout this late chapter … who, by the way, is really short but I wasn't gonna give all he information in one chapter. It's, like, only an introduction. The best will come later, believe it ! (:P I stole Naruto's line)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 15 : The Others …<span>_

Assis sur une chaise, un homme, un homme ma foi … merveilleusement beau mais tout autant dangereux, lisait un tas de feuilles brochés. Son délicat menton parfaitement dessiné (dépendant de nos gouts des dessins de monsieur-le-créateur-d-hetalia-à-nom-compliqué) était appuyé dans le creux de sa main et ses doigts tapotaient le dessous de son oreille, chacun leur tour, en parfait synchronisme. Son irritation était parfaitement palpable. La personne qui se tenait juste en face en était mal à l'aise. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était si dense qu'une personne aurait pu la couper avec un couteau (j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire ça).

L'homme assis soupira bruyamment et ordonna à son subalterne de déguerpir. Ce dernier obéit aussitôt, laissant son patron tout seul.

Dès qu'il sortit, une autre personne fit son apparition dans la pièce, en entrant par une autre porte, cachée derrière un rideau écarlate.

Cette autre personne fit claquer la porte contre le mur et sauta sans plus attendre sur le patron en … pleurant et en criant comme le gamin qu'il était.

Feliciano (parce que c'est bien lui) commença à se plaindre et a geindre à propos de quelque chose que le patron d'origine allemande n'écouta pas soit parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que l'italien prononçait, soit parce qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas l'écouter.

Après avoir réconforter l'adulte a la capacité mentale égale à celle d'un poisson rouge, Ludwig lui dit d'aller chercher Kiku pour un meeting de toute urgence.

Ce que l'homme lui avait rapporté plus tôt n'était pas de bon augure pour leurs plans machiavélique …


	16. Chapter 16

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Résumer : Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ?

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 16: La pousse de soja<span>_

De son côté, Feliciano n'avait jamais vraiment eu la cote auprès des autres.

Toujours solitaire à cause de son caractère très enfantin, Kiku et Ludwig avait eu un effet crucial dans la vie de l'italien. Le jeune homme était devenu plus sûr de lui et avait cessé de penser au suicide. Rapidement, il avait montré son contrôle sur les plantes à ses nouveaux amis. Les deux hommes avaient été impressionné de le voir faire bouger les plantes à sa guise. Puis Ludwig s'était fait de noires idées et s'était mis à utiliser Feliciano de toutes les façons possibles pour qu'il travaille pour lui et qu'il l'aide dans ses plans maléfiques.

Le brun tomba amoureux du blond et l'allemand se laissa aller à des amours gays sans pour autant oublier sa mission première.

Après plusieurs années de réflexion et d'ébats amoureux, Ludwig se trouva un plan génial pour dominer le monde, mais ... une seule chose l'empêchait d'atteindre son but; les capes noires. Ils surveillaient le monde entier et le protégeait. Ca ne serait donc pas si facile de dominer le monde et puis, s'il y arrivait, il pourrait toujours continuer à vivre avec son italien. Bien sûr, avec le temps, Ludi s'était attaché au jeune brun. Seul Kiku faisait tache dans le décor. Il l'avait engagé pour ses pouvoirs spéciaux.


	17. Chapter 17

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Résumer : Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ?

**NDA: Désoler si les chapitres précédents et suivants sont ou vont être un peu moins bons. Problèmes scolaires ... les profs ont vraiment le chic pour maître les travaux dans le même temps ... Vive la semaine de relâche !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 17 : Colère refoulé<span>_

* * *

><p>Kiku marchait tranquillement dans la rue (merci aux capsules linguistiques du prof de français, grâce à cela, je sais finalement que nous ne pouvons pas marcher SUR la rue.) Il venait de faire les commissions au supermarché du coin et avait acheté pour une bonne centaine de dollars en pâtes et sauce.<p>

Il était quelque peu ennuyé d'être toujours utilisé pour effectuer les missions nulles ou dangereuses. La dernière fois, il avait dû garder des mômes durant une semaine et tout ça pour amasser des fonds parce que Ludwig ne voulait pas braquer une banque, une personne, faire une fraude quelconque ou quoique ce soit.

Il devait avouer qu'il était le plus habile de ses mains, le plus patient et le plus intelligent, du moins, plus que Feliciano …

De plus, les autres profitaient du fait qu'il ne s'exprimait que très rarement (c'est peu dire …)

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un lui fonça dedans et s'empara de ses achats. Le temps qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer, l'agresseur s'était éloigner.

L'homme, ne sachant pas qu'il venait de voler le grand, beau et fort (bon, ça dépend des goûts) se mit à rire avant de se faire attraper par le cou. Il commença à paniquer et à force de se débattre, il réussit à se défaire de la poigne.

Il se retourna pour faire face à un japonais à l'air constiper (je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour décrire la scène que je vois dans ma tête…). Étrangement celui possédait un nombre quelque peu insolite de bras. Environ huit … bizarre, il n'en avait que deux la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et … ça ne faisait qu'une minute gros max.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, l'idée vient du préjugé que les japonais aiment les sushis et ça nous a fait penser à une pieuvre ... Des fois je me demande comment je fais pour avoir des bonnes notes ...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Résumer : Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ?

**NDA: Désolé du retard mais nous avons profité de notre semaine de relâche (pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est quoi (peut-être qu'il y en a qui ne le savent pas sur terre parce qu'ils n'en ont pas, je vis pas dans leurs têtes) c'est une semaine de congé pour les élèves... quand les profs ne nous donnent pas de devoirs.)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 18:<span>_

Kiku pris ses sacs d'achat et repris sa route vers la maison de Feliciano, laissant un homme démembré derrière lui. Il était passablement énervé, mais ne le laissa point paraître. En entrant dans la maison de l'italien, il fit fi des bruits venant de la chambre et s'empressa de mettre de la musique japonise et couvrir tous ces sons qu'il détestait au plus haut point. Après deux heures seul, les deux autres vinrent les rejoindre et Feliciano sauta de joie devant le nombre impressionnant de pâtes.

-Feli-chan, tu peux tout avoir si tu nous promets une chose, commença Kiku.

-Nimporte quoi ! s'exclama le jeune homme sans se soucier de ce que cela pourrait être.

-Tu devras faire tout ce qu'on te dira, dit Ludwig.

-Tout, c'est promis !

-Absolument tout, même si ça ne te plait pas, continua l'allemand.

Le brun hocha vivement de la tete et se mis dans l'immédiat à se faire des pâtes.

XxXxX

Le jeune italien n'arrivait tout simplement pas à dormir. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il se retournait dans le lit. Ludwig devrait avoir un sacré sommeil pour ne pas se réveiller. Puis, au bout de sa patience, le brun sortit de la chambre pour aller dehors. Sous l'éclat doux de la lune, Feli se sentit lui-même et il ferma les yeux, respirait l'air frais. Il leva ensuite les bras et il sentit le sol bouger doucement autour de lui. En ouvrant les yeux, il laissa son regard tomber sur le plus jardin de fleurs qu'il ait créé. Son coeur ne fit qu'un tour en voyant que les fleur formait le visage de celui qui lui avait volé son coeur. C'est le rouge aux joues qu'il fit en sorte qu'il n'ait plus de trace de sa sortie cette et qu'il retourna se coucher, plus calme et prêt à dormir.

XxXxX

Kiku n'était pas fou, il avait bien vu que leur chef avait une affection particulière envers Feliciano. Ce ne faisait plus partie du plan, il voulait faire plaisir à l'italien. Cette révélation réveilla des idées noires dans l'esprit torturé du japonais. Puis, il entendit du bruit et il se leva pour regarder de sa fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Il vit le beau brun concentré à créer un jardin de fleur, qui ressemblait étrangement au visage de Ludwig. Il sourit, sachant qu'il pourrait utiliser le jeune homme à des fins personnelles.


	19. Chapter 19

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Résumer : Lorsque nous avons besoin d'aide et que le crime nous entoure, nous n'avons qu'à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours. Mais qui viendra au leur ?

NDA: Parce que nous n'avons pas poster la semaine dernière

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 19 : Retour aux héros<span>_

Après avoir expliqué la situation à Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland, Alfred Jones, Ivan Braginski (désolé pour les possibles erreurs dans les noms, faites juste les signaler s'il y en a), Wang Yao et … une autre personne dont elle avait oublié le nom, elle donna la description de leurs ennemis.

Le premier était une chose mi-humaine, mi-robot, un genre d'androïde nouveau genre répondant au nom L.U.D.W.I.G. (Luge Ultra Démodé à Wagons Intérieurs Gigantesques (fallait bien trouver quelque chose …)). Il avait des yeux bleus perçants et intimidants et des cheveux d'un blond qui faisait penser à un champ de blé qui s'agitait sous les forts courants d'air. Il avait une force immense et des facultés sensorielles ultra développées en plus d'une peau aussi solide que le titane. Il était aussi équipé d'une panoplie d'armes en tous genres, allant de fléchettes d'un jeu de dard au harpon à baleine.

Le deuxième membre, Kiku, était un japonais aux allures imperturbables, mais d'un sadisme et d'une soif de sang sans pareil. Sa peau était d'une pâleur incroyable, ses yeux d'un brun chocolat et sa magnifique chevelure, d'un noir corbeau. Son habilité était des plus déconcertante, lorsque l'envie lui prenait, 3 autres paires de bras lui apparaissait, faisant ainsi de lui un homme-pieuvre.

Le dernier, mais non le moindre, était un italien (ça en dit déjà beaucoup (je sais, c'est de la discrimination, surtout que ma belle-mère est italienne …) nommé Feliciano. Comme mentionné au-dessus, c'est un italien, donc, il est beau comme un dieu. Son pouvoir concernait tout ce qui était végétaux (excepté les garçons ayant un cerveau de la même teneur en matière grise qu'un pois).

Les descriptions faites, la matrone les informa que, selon ses sources, les malfaiteurs allaient bientôt frapper. Il fallait maintenant voir de quoi ils allaient être capables en équipe. Elle sentait déjà une migraine montrer le bout de son nez.


	20. Chapter 20

**Appelons-les pour nous secourir!**

Eh oui ! Nous sommes toujours en vie !

Vraiment désoler pour le retard, mais nous sommes assez occupé depuis le mois d'avril avec les travaux scolaires et lorsque nous avons du temps libre, nous sommes trop paresseuses pour continuer à publier (en plus de plein d'autres petits problèmes personnels).

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 20 : Défis et capitulations<span>_

Durant une grosse semaine, nos héros durent affronter les plus gros défis qu'ils auraient pu imaginer.

Alfred dû faire face à une diète draconienne qui l'empêcha de manger autre chose que des légumes et des fruits. Francis dû se faire rasé la tête, ce qui fit grandement rire son compagnon à tête carrée. Ensuite, le nouvellement chauve pu rire de la gueule du rosbif lorsqu'il se fit épiler les sourcils à la cire chaude (ça va nettement plus vite qu'avec la pince …). Wang du voir sa peluche d'Hello Kitty se faire démembrer devant ses yeux tandis que le Russe dû passer cinq minutes avec sa sœur cadette qui, rappelons-le, n'a pas vu son frangin depuis belle lurette.

Après ses épreuves sensées renforcir leur esprit, ils durent mettre en pratique leur travail d'équipe en se mettant d'accord sans user de la force pour un nom et un uniforme à leur groupe.

Évidemment, cela ne marcha car les goûts de toutes les personnes étaient différents. Pour éviter un meurtre, la madame dont j'ai oublié le nom au fil du temps décida de faire un mélange de tout. Cela donna les L.O.S.E.R.S. et un costume blanc car mélanger toutes les suggestions aurait donné quelque chose de beaucoup trop stupide.

* * *

><p><strong>Question #1 : Voulez-vous qu'on passe vite fait au bout de l'action ou voulez-vous que l'on continue à mettre des conneries ?<strong>

**Question #2 : Est-ce que vous voulez qu'il y ait des morts (si oui, lesquels ?) ou voulez-vous que ça finisse en Happy Ending pour tout le monde ?**


End file.
